Kisu no Imi Wo
by xx.aesthetic
Summary: *Drabble* After the battle with Kaguya, Inuyasha and Kagome discuss the kiss. *Inu x Kag*


Authoress' Note: This is my first Inuyasha fic in a while. Yeah, anyways. It's a one-shot. Whatever. The title is supposed to mean "Meaning of a Kiss," but I used one of those Japanese translating sites, and it could have easily screwed it up. Sorry if it's wrong. You'll have to forgive me.

This is after the kiss in the second movie, and I'll be honest: I only saw the beginning and then skipped to the end. I only wanted to see the kiss. Yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

****

Kisu no Imi Wo

"Kagome— "

"Inuyasha— "

Both paused as the other began to speak, therefore slipping in an awkward silence.

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows, all off a sudden losing the will to speak. It wasn't supposed to be that hard to just ask her a question. He asked her questions all the time. All sorts of questions. Serious questions. Stupid questions. Teasing questions. Questions. Questions. Questions.

It was just another _simple_ question, he had to keep reminding himself. Just a question… So why the hell was he so uneasy about it?

Wordlessly, he folded his legs, placing both hands around his ankles. Out of the corner of his golden orbs, he examined her unmoving from. Her eyes were glued to him, and unconsciously, he met her eye.

He tore his gaze away quickly, his cheeks heating up slightly. It was just a question. A stupid question. A question that had been haunting his mind ever since she… they… It was unbearable. All he had to do was open his mouth an ask the question. It was just that simple.

"Kagome— "

"Inuyasha— "

He cringed in frustration.

She giggled nervously.

"Uh, it's fine if you go first Inuyasha," she informed softly. "You were the one that called me out here, so it must be something urgent. The last time you wanted to talk to me alone, I sorta got pushed down a well…" she trailed off, a scowl making its way onto her face. He tried to forget the event. "But I suppose it was in my best interest."

"Feh, best interest _nothin'._ It ever occur to you that I just ain't want you around?" he snapped suddenly, earning a confused look from Kagome. He hadn't meant to sound so rude, but it was _hard _to be nice, dammit.

Kagome frowned. "Well, _Inuyasha_," she began angrily, "I wasn't informed that you wanted to _yell_ at me. Had I known, do you think I would be here with you right now? You know what, forget it. I'm leaving. That way you won't _have_ to have me around."

She _couldn't_ leave.

He was just about to work up the courage to ask her.

"Hey, uh, wait— ! Dammit…"

At his nonsensical babbling, Kagome sat down in the cool grass beside him once more. Something had to be _terribly_ wrong with him, because he sounded like a complete idiot. But then again… maybe he was just fine.

Irritably, she asked, "What is it, _Inuyasha_?"

At this, his cheeks flushed. He folded his arms across his chest in an dissatisfied manner, before pouting slightly and turning away. He _cursed_ at the way his body reacted, and would rather die before he allowed her to see his blush.

"Was is only 'cause you didn't want me to go full demon?" He asked quickly, hoping to avoid embarrassment.

"Wh-what?"

"Feh, you act so stupid… You know what I mean, Kagome. What ya did back there with Kaguya…" His voice lowered at the end.

"You mean… Oh, _that_." She flushed red as well, though masked it with a light-hearted giggle. On the inside, though, she was utterly confused. Since when was he the type of person to bring up such things?

Had _that_ been on his mind all along?

"Well?" he snapped.

"Well what?"

"You gonna answer the question or not?!"

She cringed at the loudness of his voice. (She wasn't too surprised though, he was terrible when it came to feelings.)

"Um…" she began, noticing how he tensed as she spoke. "Well, I certainly didn't want you to turn into a full demon… So I suppose I did the first thing that came to mind…"

He pressed with a softer voice, "And that was the only reason?"

"To you, _yes_," Kagome informed, standing from the grass. She dusted the back of her skirt, and watch his tense form. "But, to me, it meant a whole lot more."

He turned his head to meet her eyes, as the words had hit a chord.

Leaning down, the brunette left a quick, light kiss on his cheek. She pulled away and smiled at his shocked expression, "They always mean a lot to me, Inuyasha. Every single one."

Stunned, he could only watch as she walked back toward the group.

Perhaps in time, he'd finally come to understand.

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

Authoress' Note: I don't know about you, but I liked it. Short, yes. OOC, maybe. But I tired.

Review.


End file.
